


Art for "Out of Body" by magnolia822

by alby_mangroves



Series: Paperlegends, Merlin Big Bang [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: paperlegends, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Paperlegends 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Out of Body" by magnolia822, created for Paperlegends - Merlin Big Bang 2012.<br/>Warning: Art contains story spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art and Divider

**Title:** Art for **"**[ **Out of Body**](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/18982.html) **" a**[](http://paperlegends.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paperlegends**](http://paperlegends.livejournal.com/) story by[](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/profile)[ **magnolia822**](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:**[](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin  
 **Pairing:**  Arthur/Merlin  
 **Rating:**  R  
 **Media:** Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura  
 **Warnings:** Partial nudity  
  
Story Summary:  _Finding out that his best friend is gay shouldn't be a big deal. But then, catching Merlin wanking to gay porn shouldn't turn Arthur on, either. With his plans for uni in shambles and his place on the high school footie team in jeopardy, Arthur's determined not to disappoint his father any further.  Running away from Merlin seems like the easiest thing to do, but his denial might cost him everything._  
  
 **Notes:** **"**[ **Out of Body**](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/18982.html) **"** is such a wonderful story; it's a modern day, high school AU, full of emotion and drama. I found myself really hung up on certain phrases and pieces of dialogue, finding these important, weighty moments which kind of drew themselves. They were so important that I ended up using them within the drawings, too.   
  
The challenge was to portray Arthur and Merlin as teens, growing into themselves, body and spirit, and discovering their own selves while growing up. Their relationship had such organic growth that I decided to bring this element into the art, using a vine as the metaphor, showing it gradually unfurling through the stages of the story. I also decided to keep the art wholly hand-drawn, including the Cover Art and text, to (hopefully) preserve the organic feel.  
  
All the love to the talented and lovely[](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/profile)[ **magnolia822**](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/) for allowing me to illustrate her beautiful story ♥ and to[](http://the-muppet.livejournal.com/profile)[ **the_muppet**](http://the-muppet.livejournal.com/) for being a fabulous mod ♥ as well as to[](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/profile)[ **asya_ana**](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/) and[](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sapphirescribe**](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/) for their fabulous cheering ♥  
  
I hope you like it!

 

 

1\. Cover Art

 

 

2\. Divider


	2. "...you seemed to want to know what was going on with me..."

 

3\. " _...you seemed to want to know what was going on with me..._ "


	3. "Show me."

 

4\. _"Show me."_


	4. "...make the gesture appear accidental."

 

5\. _"...make the gesture appear accidental."_


	5. "Can I come stay with you?"

 

6\. _"Can I come stay with you?"_


	6. "...and it had begun to rain."

 

7\. _"...and it had begun to rain."_


End file.
